College of Business
The College of Business (or COB for short) is the only college at UTSA that has never changed its name. It is currently the second largest college (5,953 students, 19.2% of the student body)"Fall 2011 Student Profile". UTSA Registrar. Retrieved December 15, 2011. and has most of its classes in the Business Building. It has recently begun implementing a GPA requirement beyond the 2.0 required to stay in good standing with the university. Curriculum Regardless of what major within the COB that you choose, you have to go through certain gateway courses to declare anything other than "Pre-Business". Also, no matter what your major within COB, you have to fulfill the classes of the Common Body of Knowledge which functions like a second core curriculum, giving every BBA student introductions to the whole range of business fields (e.g.: business law, marketing, management, economics, accounting, finance, etc.). Most minors in COB are restricted to students who are majoring in business, however, certain ones, such as the minor in general business, are open to students from other colleges. At the undergraduate level, the college offers 13 bachelor's degrees (one bachelor of arts, one bachelor of science, and 11 bachelor's of business administration), and 14 minors (only 10 of which are open to students outside of COB). At the graduate level, it offers 17 master's degrees and 2 Ph.D's, though the Ph.D in business administration has 5 different concentrations.2011-2013 UTSA Graduate Catalog. UTSA Registrar's Office. Retrieved December 23, 2011. Administration The College of Business dean is Dr. Lynda de la Viña of the Department of Economics and her office is located in BB 4.01.02. Dr. Daniel Hollas is the senior associate dean, Dr. Lisa Montoya the associate dean of undergraduate studies, and Dr. Hamid Beladi the associate dean of research, all from the Department of Economics. Dr. Robert Lengel of the Department of Management is the associate dean of the Executive M.B.A. and Dr. Diane Walz of the Department of Information Systems is the associate dean of graduate studies. Kimberly West, CFRE, is the assistant dean for executive education and the executive director of advancement."COB Administration Directory". UTSA College of Business. Retrieved December 23, 2011. Deans Over Time *1971-1972: Louis J. Rodriguez *1972-1987: E. Douglas Hodo *1987-2000: James F. Gaertner *2000-2004: Bruce Bublitz *2004-2012: Lynda de la Viña"COB About Us". UTSA College of Business. Retrieved July 13, 2012. *2012- Present: Gerard Sanders Advising The COB Undergraduate Advising Center is located in BB 2.02.04. It is run by April Lawver and houses twelve advisors, with two more COB advisors at the Downtown Undergradate Advising Center."COB Directory". UTSA College of Business. Retrieved December 23, 2011. Demographics According to the 2011 UTSA Fact Book, 37.9% of COB students are female, leaving 62.1% male. It also states that 34.3% of the students are white, 8% black, 39.9% Hispanic, 6% Asian, 7.2% international, and 4.7% all other categories."Number of Students Enrolled Based on the Fall 2011 College Structure". UTSA Office of Institutional Research. Retrieved December 23, 2011. Organizations COB has many professional organizations for its students, at one point even having organization workspace in a student organization complex separate from the main one in the University Center. The college of business students are currently represented by 5 senators in the Student Government Association. The SGA constitution before 2006 specified one representative for every 2,000 students; the constitution since then specifies one senator for every 1,000."SGA Constitution". UTSA Student Government Association. Retrieved December 23, 2011. Departments The current department structure of the College of Business has been in place since 2001, when "divisions" became "departments". They have retained all of their current names since 2005. For more on their history, see Departments of the College of Business. Next to each department is the name of the chair. *Department of Accounting (Dr. James Groff) *Department of Economics (Dr. Kenneth Weiher) *Department of Finance (Dr. Lalatendu Misra) *Department of Information Systems and Technology Management (Dr. Jan Clark) *Department of Management (Dr. Robert Cardy) *Department of Management Science and Statistics (Dr. Raydel Tullous) *Department of Marketing (Dr. Larry "LJ" Shrum)2011-2013 UTSA Graduate Catalog. UTSA Registrar's Office. Retrieved December 7, 2011. References Category:Academics Category:Colleges